The Facade
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Odo has to play a part he thought he left behind with the Occupation.


Title : The Facade  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Part: 1/?  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Odo/Kira  
Timeline : The Reckoning  
Summary : Odo has to play a part he thought he left behind with the Occupation.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to write much. But over the last several years I've managed to slowly write on a number of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Paramount.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" This was not our agreement. " Odo snapped at the First Minister.

" I don't like it anymore than you do. " Edon Shakaar tried to calm him down. " This whole thing is extremely dangerous, and if anything goes wrong... "

" Exactly. " Odo snorted. " The link is tricky. A single misstep could have the Dominion attacking Bajor. "

" We have to risk it. " Shakaar urged. " We might not get a better chance. "

" The Emissary wouldn't agree. " He pointed out to the ex-resistance fighter.

" Odo, your work in Bajoran Intelligence has been immaculate. The information you provided us during the Occupation saved thousands of lives. Bajor will never be able to repay our debt to you. "

" Yet you still insist on recalling me. " Odo snorted. " I was assured I could retire, and enjoy being a simple 'cop'. "

" I know, and I would never ask this of you if it wasn't necessary. "

Odo dropped into his chair with a weary sigh. The Occupation had seemed to stretched out forever. Having to calculate every move and word he spoke.

It was like trying to juggle a dozen eggs. One false move and it would all come crashing down.

Worse, he'd had to perform unpleasant acts. Acts weighing down his pagh. All in the name of Bajor.

" Explain it to me again. " Odo demanded.

" Intelligence tells me Dukat will be in charge of the station when Star Fleet evacuates. Weyoun, and a fleet of Jem'Haddar will accompany him. "

" I don't think I'll be getting much information out of them. " Odo snorted.

" While any information would be welcome, it's not what we're concerned with. " Edon patiently explained. " A Founder is in the Alpha Quadrant, and once the station is taken, the lure of another Changeling will be too much for her. "

Odo frowned at the small box the Minister set before him.

" Dr. Mora was able to create a virus. One altered to have no effect on you, while still infecting the other Changelings. "

He leaned back with his hands stapled. A million thoughts raced through his mind.

" What... What does it do? "

" It's morphigenic in nature. " Edon meet his accusatory stare head on. " It will kill them. "

" You want me to kill my own people? " He asked in disbelief.

" We have a cure. " Edon assured. " Plus, it will be months before the first symptoms even start to show. "

" And then you can negotiate a surrender? " He sighed.

" Exactly. "

Odo frowned as he examined the idea. Each possible outcome tested and dismissed.

" What if they refuse to surrender? " He decided on the worst scenario.

He meet the Minister's haunted eyes. There was no answer, but he didn't need one. If it came to it, the Minister would let them die.

" The Occupation brought out the worst in all of us. Vedek's transformed into brutal warriors. Peaceful farmers became terriorists. We were willing to commit unimaginable horrors all in the name of freedom. " Edon quietly whispered. " The question is, how far are you willing to go to end this damned war? "

It was reasonable question. Hundreds died daily. Star Fleet struggled to control the outbreaks of skirmishes. The Captain was trying to keep Bajor out of the war lest they get destroyed. Dax and the others were working nonstop to mine the wormhole.

He was aware of the cruelty his people were capable of. His experience as a spy had left him with a number of disturbing suspcions, too.

Things he'd observed in the Gamma Quadrant. Unsaid information in Star Fleet and Klingon reports.

It was wrong. The war was wrong. It tore at him terribly. Knowing his people were behind such crimes. Had been for centuaries.

Odo picked up the box, and opened it. A hypospray was nestled inside. Filled with the virus.

" Before I agree to this, I want a signed statement confirming the cure, and that you will give it to the Founders on condition of their surrender. "

The Minister held up a Isolinear Rod. " I figured you would. "

He took the rod, and inserted it. Carefully reading through the document it contained. Everything seemed proper. Straight forward, plain Bajoran wording, and signed by the Minister, Dr. Mora, and the current head of Bajoran Intelligence.

" Very well. " Odo removed the rod, absorbing it until he could hide it later, and finally used the hypospray.

" Just do me a favor. " Shakaar visibly winced. " Don't tell Nerys about this. I'd like to stay Minister a little longer. "

" Trust me, the last thing I want is for her to find out about this. " Odo exchanged a sympthatic look with the Minister. " I don't plan on being a target of her temper. "

Yes, it was defintely better to avoid the Major's temper. The Dominion was bad enough, he didn't want to worry about an assassination attempt also.

00000

Major Kira Nerys tapped absently at the her cup of Raktajino. Something was up.

She had found, through Quark of all people, that Edon had briefly been on the station. But for Prophets knew what reason, it wasn't to see her, or the Emissary. No, the Minister had spent the entire visit holed up in Odo's office.

The problem was what it was about. Her calls to Edon were being ignored. When she could get his secretary, she would be nervous and vague, getting off the line almost instantly.

Odo wasn't any better.

Despite their agreement to put off any discussion about his feelings for her, he was being more evasive than ever. Dodging her, coming up with fake appointments.

No, something was defintely going on. Something both men feared her finding out. Which meant it was libel to set off her rather infamous temper.

' Are they conspiring to protect me? ' She wondered idealy.

It certainly made sense. Both men were close to her. Edon as a close friend and ex-lover. Odo as her best friend, who just happened to be in love with her.

She shook her head. They knew she could take care of herself. Neither man would treat her like some frail piece of pottery.

So what were they up to? Especially now, when they were days from the Dominion overrunning the station.

Her eyes were drawn to Odo as he exited the security office. The Changeling stared at her for a second, panic crossing his face, then took off in the opposite direction.

' Curious. '

She had seen the unshakable Constable remain emotionless in front of the roughest Admirals. Yet since Gaia when faced with Kira, he seemed to struggle to maintain his mask.

' I really need to corner him. '

Unfortunately, trapping a shapeshifter, was like trapping a ghost...

Impossible.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
